KEEPER:The Book of Secrets
by veeheart914
Summary: When Sonny finds the book of secrets, will she become the new Keeper? If she knows the one she loves is going to die in a year...how does she tell them? After exposing some shocking secrets, will she ever be the same? Kinda dark. Rated T.
1. Prologue: Ignorance Is Bliss

**AN- Hello, this is veeheart914, your author. This is the prologue of my new story, "KEEPER: The Book of Secrets". I hope you enjoy it! If you don't like dark stories, you may not want to read this. It may have some disturbing things.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Hey! Mom! Can I have…

**Mom: **NO!

**Me: **But I didn't ask yet!

**Mom: **You will NEVER own a tv show! You're 13!

**Me: **I own nothing…._*sigh*_

_Prologue: Ignorance Is Bliss_

**Sonny's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People have problems.

People have secrets.

People pretend they don't.

They lie, act, deceive.

No matter what you say, the concept is the same.

I, Sonny Monroe, am ashamed to say I am one of those people.

And now there's no turning back.

They all think Zora know everyone's secrets.

They're wrong. Way off.

Zora doesn't know any of the dark things. She's only found the tip of the iceberg.

I'm the one that knows everything.

I'm keeper. I'm 'Boss'.

No one knows.

Not Zora. Not any of the others.

I see to it that they see nothing they can't handle.

They don't know any of the depressing, heart shattering, mind blowing things I know.

It's nothing to brag about, really.

These things put you into a twisted mental state.

Leaves you mangled, dirtied.

Only a shell of the person you were before.

Nothing is normal after the first secret.

They're right when they say ignorance is bliss.

Most of the knowledge I now have, I'd rather not know.

If I had known what I was getting into, I wouldn't have done it.

That one fateful day changed my whole world.

**-flashback-**

I had decided to check out the vents after work.

I mean, why not? Zora seemed to love them!

I crawled among the narrow metal pathways for hours when I saw it. A small red door with a large S engraved in the center. The curiosity getting the better of me, I crawled up to it. I traced the big letter with my finger tips when suddenly, it wasn't there. I fell forward into a chamber. It looked very medieval and it gave off a bad vibe. Something inside me was telling me to run as fast as I could away from there. I tried to get back through the opening, but the panel wouldn't budge. For the time being, I was trapped. Then, out of nowhere appeared a low square table with a blood red book on it. There were unfamiliar carvings on the cover that seemed to be floating around on it. In the center was a blank rectangle. I walked up to it and as soon as I got to it, words showed in the open space. It read "The Book of Secrets". I again, being curious wanted to know what these so-called secrets were. I opened to the first page. It was blank. I flipped through the whole book. Blank. Until I got to the last page. Words started forming as if someone invisible to me was writing. I read what the words said.

_If you are reading this, you are the next Keeper. There is much for you to learn. This knowledge, if found by the wrong people, could become a curse. You have powers. Dark powers. These powers won't go away until you die or until you are forced out of this position. Don't get your hopes up, you'll probably die first. You can see how many days people have left to live. You can't meddle with this. If you do, you'll die. You also decide where people go when they die. If you mess up, you die. You can enter dreams. You cannot use this for your own pleasure. Only for the secrets. If you don't follow this, you will die. You can kill people if you think words that are hurtful enough. Control your thoughts. You are the head keeper. You are boss. If anyone finds out, you guessed it- you die. If the wrong person finds out, they'll kill you in a second. There are things that aren't meant to be known. Knowing all is your job. You are the keeper of secrets. You have other keepers that know certain parts, but only you know all. The first secret is that your father, David Monroe, told your mother. Exactly three minutes later, he was brutally murdered. We know all, Allison. You take the book with you. To others it will look like a normal diary. Every day, open to the first page. You will see a secret. You'll know what to do. _

I was shocked. Up until then, I had been told my father died in a car crash.

Another thing was that a lot of the people in my family had been crazy.

Is that what the keeper thing does to you? I didn't know what to think.

I quickly found my way back to the vent in my dressing room and went home with the book, wondering of it was real the whole time.

**- flashback over-**

Well, that's how this train wreck started.

How a sunny girl was to start being changed into a twisted, brutal, angry, dark, secretive person.

How I came to face this awful decision I have a head of me.

How do you decide where the one you love goes after they die?

How do you tell them that you've known that they would die today for a year?

I guess I should start at the beginning of the real problem.

**AN- heyo! Veeheart914 here again! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Please review! It really makes my day when you do! And plus! I have a lot of inspiration for this story, but I don't want to write if no one reads! I will post the next chapter tomorrow! I already have it written!**


	2. Chapter 1: Counting Down the Days

**AN- I OFFICIALLY LOVE ALL OF YOU! Your reviews made me feel so LOVED! So thank you to **CHANNYISLIFEE**, **HeyIt'sMe2610**, **youdontwannaknow**, and last but not least, **princess colorful**! Thank you sooo much! I think that's the fastest I've ever gotten that many reviews! But on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC, but I DO own duct tape. Duct tape is WAY better! (not really)

_Chapter 1: Counting the Days till Living Hell_

**Sonny's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The real problem started the day after I found out about my Keeper status.

It began when I ambled into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my mother. When she turned around, I almost fainted.

There were bloody numbers that seemed like they were carved into her forehead. I swear I wasn't imagining it!

That's when I remembered the first curse that comes with being Boss. Seeing the number of days people have left to live. I glanced at my mother's forehead again.

5,000. Only about 131/2 years. I'd always imagined that I'd have her forever.

I should've known how wrong I was.

I ran out the door, forgetting breakfast. I just couldn't bare to watch the days counting down until my mother's end. Soon enough, I was at the studio.

After a few hours, I had gotten a little more used to it. Everyone had full lives ahead of them. But, I hadn't seen Chad yet. Ahhh…Chad. He'll make me forget about my problems. I rushed over to the Mackenzie Falls set to have my daily 'Fine-Good' fight with him. That always makes me forget things. I knocked on Chad's dressing room door. When he opened the door. I started choking on air. I couldn't breath. It felt as if I had been hit in the chest really hard with something. His number had to be a mistake. I couldn't be. Not 374. That's only a year and nine days. That's it. And I haven't even told him how I feel. I felt nauseated. I was going to black out if I didn't sit soon. Then I snapped back to reality. Chad was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sonny, are you okay?"

I couldn't take it after that. He only had a year left and was taking some of his precious time making sure I was okay. I burst into tears.

"Shhhhh…..it'll be okay Sonshine. I'll always be here for you."

He said as I cried onto his shoulder. I only sobbed harder when he said that. I knew he was going to die. And I couldn't warn him about it. If he only knew the half of it. I decided to pretend I was okay so I wouldn't waste his time. I slowly stood back up. And backed away a little.

"Thanks Chad."

"No problem. Anything for my favorite Random."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Your wish is my command."

"Can I just ask you to do one thing?"

I closed my eyes and prayed that this would work. Maybe if he wanted to, I would spend the next year with him.

"What, Sonshine?"

I took a deep breath. Maybe this wouldn't ruin any friendship I had with him for the past two years.

"Kiss me?"

He just looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

Quickly he gained his composure and we both closed our eyes and leaned in.

When I reached the place where our lips should have met, there was nothing. I flashed my eyes open.

He left me here.

_The boy I love just left me here. _

_He only has a year left and he probably hates me. _

_He probably thinks I'm some kind of slut. _

Just great. Why did he leave? I officially hate myself.

I always screw everything up.

I ruined any friendship we had going at all.

Little did I know, that was soon to be one of my smaller problems.

I would have deeper, darker things to worry about.

More troubling things to deal with than a boy ditching me.

Let's just say with the second secret….things got worse. It was much more…..disturbing…..than the first.

I know you think, "How could this get worse?".

The second secret involved the reason why I had to decide where the love of my life would go when he died.

And that it would be the reason the next year of my life was basically me counting the days till living hell.

**AN- veeheart914 here! So there is the slightly depressing first chapter! I HART you all! Review! Reviewing is my inspiration! I may possibly update later today to make up for the possible lack of updates in the future! There probably won't be though because I like writing this story too much. Right now, this is the story that I have the most inspiration for…so I'll probably be updating this the most With the Sonny with A Chance of Group Therapy at a close second. Sooo review! I click you goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 2:Awful Things to Say About DDC

**AN- Hello! It's veeheart914! Here is the second chapter of 'KEEPER: The Book of Secrets' ! Thank you to all my reviewers, alerters, and favoriters! I will do shout outs at the end of the chapter. WARNING: If you do not like slightly disturbing death scenes, do NOT read…..it may be more than slightly disturbing….on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **I totally own this! Bob the dancing pudding cup will back me up, right bob?

**Bob: **Nope. You own nothing.

**Me: **Bob, you officially suck!

_Chapter 2: Only Awful Things to Say About Dad Dylan Cooper_

**Sonny's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had already been at the studio for a few hours when I finally got a free moment. I decided to look at the second secret…I mean….thay ALL can't be that bad. Yet again, I was wrong. Yet again, I was way off. I slowly opened up the book, afraid something could possibly jump out at me. You never know! Instead, I saw a scene playing out in front of me. Soon enough, I had been sucked into the book to view what was happening. It was all black and white, and at first, I couldn't hear anything. There was an angry man shouting at a very distraught women. The had matching rings on their fingers. Married. Then I saw a picture of Chad with these two people. Ahhh…Chad's parents. Slowly the color and sound faded in. I could hear what they said.

"Arlene! If we do it, we get the money! All of it!"

"But John! He's our child! Our only son!"

So they were talking about Chad. And his money….

"I know, Arlene, but we could always adopt! We'd be rich!"

"You're a MONSTER! Talking about hiring someone to do such a thing!"

"JUST A FEW DAYS AGO, YOU TALKED ABOUT HOW LIFE WOULD BE BETTER IF HE DIDN'T MOPE AROUND THE HOUSE!"

"YOU KNOW I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! I JUST THOUGHT HE COULD GO OUT WITH FRIENDS MORE! ENJOY LIFE INSTEAD OF ALWAYS WORKING!"

"HE DESERVES IT ARLENE!"

"What did he ever do to you?"

She said with pure hatred in her eyes.

"THE WORTHLESS BASTARD WAS BORN! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

"THE ONLY USE I HAVE FOR HIM IS MONEY!"

"I'M LEAVING! AND I'M GETTING CHAD TO COME WITH ME!"

"Neither of you are going ANYWHERE!"

"Oh yeah? JUST WATCH US! I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING US LIKE SHIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ABUSE EITHER OF US!"

"You know what? I'm sick of you and your 'Chaddy'!"

He raised his hand as if to hit her. She ran into a different room quickly, dialing 9-1-1, but as someone answered the phone, Chad's dad slapped her across the face, sending her to the floor. She cowered in fear as He came closer, picking up a long, heavy looking object that I couldn't see yet. I knew it would be horrible, but nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen next. I could determine what the object was now. A wooden baseball bat. I watched in horror as he swung it over. There was kicking and screaming coming from Chad's mom. She was screaming as the bat came closer to her skull all I could make out was

"Save him! IF ANYONE HEARS! SAVE HIM!"

Soon enough there was one last agonizing scream followed by a sickening crack. Her body went limp. I was crying into my arms. As I was pulled out of the vision. I hardly noticed as the book began to write again. The words I saw were…

_This is the second secret. John Cooper wants to kill his son to get the fortune, and he may well succeed. You as Keeper may not tell anyone. Especially not Chad. Keepers, if they become powerful enough can fufill dying wishes…..If it has nothing to do with saving anyone…..If you become a full keeper before Chad dies….you can trade your life for his and die in his place. Keep in mind…..If you die….you can give away the identities of all Keepers because they move every hundred years. Now they are all here. In Condor studios. If you did that, the whole world would know all the secrets and the world would crumble. Everyone would go insane. Remember….it's your choice…..save Chad and kill the world…..or don't save him and feel guilty for the rest of your natural life…and then some. What will you choose, Allison?_

I was perplexed. How do you choose between two awful things. It's like choosing the lesser of two evil things. No matter what, what you did was still horrible. Either way, I officially have only awful things to say about 'Dad Dylan Cooper'. How could someone even think of doing something so evil, so horrible, so cruel? How could he just take the love of my life away from me like that? He can't. I will find a way. No matter what, I'll save him…and the world won't end and I'll live. There has to be some way. Then I heard the announcement…

**Cast of SoRandom to rehearsal!**

_Time to be Sonny, Sonny…_

I thought as I ambled to the stage. This was going to be one hard year.

**AN- Soooo that's it for this chapter! Here are the shout outs, as promised!**

**Reviewers**

HeyIt'sMe2610 (Thank you for reviewing both chapters- I feel SO LOVED!)

celllery (YAY! Apparently my story is interesting!)

Pricesscolourful (You are also awesome for reviewing both chappys! Sorry for spelling your penname wrong last time!)

Youdontwannaknow (You are also awesome for reviewing both chapters! YAY!)

**Favoriters**

HeyIt'sMe2610 (You again? You are officially the awesome!)

LostAndFoundGirl (Thank you for adding my story to your favorites! It really makes my day!)

Mystery1o1 (Thank you ssooooo much! I love getting favorited!)

Princesscolourful (YAY! You are also really awesome! Reviewer AND a favoriter!)

xEleshax (Your penname seems so familiar….hmmm and THANK YOU!)

**Alerters**

HeyIt'sMe2610 (Wow! You made me feel so special! You did all three!)

Pricesscolourful (You too? WOW! Again with the whole 'I Feel LOVED!' thing!)

Celllery (yay! You reviewed and alerted! *does happy dance*)

Mystery1o1 (Yay! You're awesome! Here's a virtual hug from Chad!)

**Me: **You all get virtual hugs from Chad Dylan Cooper!

**Chad: **I didn't agree to this….

**Me: ***glares*

**Chad: **FINE!

**I have a new policy when someone gets a minor injury in gym class it's called L.O.L.**

**Not laugh out loud!**

**Laugh. Are you okay? Laugh. OR**

**Laugh. Ice. Laugh.**

**Three words…BEST POLICY EVER!**

**-veeheart914-**

**I click you goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 3:From the Fryingpan to the Liar

**AN- I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated - but yayyy! I have 1 more than my goal number for reviews! Yay! I've just been so busy lately so most of my updating will probably be on Friday or Saturday. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Are you ready to do the diclaimer?

**Spongebob: **I'm ready! I'm ready I'm ready!

**Me: **Alright! Are you ready kids?

**Owen: **Eye eye, cap'n!

**Spongebob: **So who owns nothing but this story plot?

**Owen: **veeheart914!

**Spongebob: **Who is very sorry she doesn't update a lot?

**Owen:**Veeheart914!

**All: **Veeheart914! Veeheart914! Veeheart914!

**Spongebob: **she owns nothing!

**Me: **except the plot! Don't forget the plot!

_Chapter 3: From the Frying Pan and into the Liar_

**Sonny's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days after I had seen the second secret.

I couldn't bring myself to really look in the book after that, and I was paying for it.

For every time I didn't learn a secret, I got another long scratch on my back, or something that was even more painful.

I didn't know who did it, but if I ignored the book, the next day I would always wake up with a new injury.

Finally I gave in.

I made sure the vents were covered, the doors were locked and such before I opened it.

As usual, the words appeared as if being written this minute by someone invisible.

_You're back, Allison? About time. I made sure it was…painful….. for you to be away from me for long. To make up for the lack of secrets for the last 4 days, you're being told a big one. Like last time….there is 'Sight' involved. That's right. You're seeing things live. Let's get to the secret…shall we?_

Like last time I was pulled by an unknown force into the pages. Again, it stated off black and white, but eventually faded into color. I could hear everything but the image was fuzzy. It looked like Tawni's bathroom. All pink with lime green accents…with T's sewn onto the towels. So this was in Tawni's house. Just like last time, after the realization of where I was hit me, I could get the whole picture. I could see a blonde girl sitting against the wall, bottle in hand, drunkenly grumbling about her life. Tawni. She was an alcoholic? Then I tuned into what she was saying.

"I'm messed up. This messing with my head….."

"Good thing hiders can lie…"

She rolled over into her bath tub.

"I must be a damn good hider…..no one seems to care about my problems….."

She smashed the bottle as she burst into tears.

She was took a thin object of the side of the tub and held it to her wrist.

The picture seemed to zoom in on them.

There were lots.

Probably hundreds of them.

Hundreds of old scars covering her pale skin.

She was a cutter too?

I felt the wave of shock come over me as I took in the scene.

Tawni 'always something and pretty' Hart was an alcoholic cutter?

How could I not have noticed? I'm such an awful person.

Always thinking about my problems.

Why hadn't I asked her why she started always wearing long sleeves?

I hadn't even batted an eyelash when she started disappearing from the set more and more.

Was this what she did during 'Tawni time'?

All these questions I couldn't answer bombarded me. I

I hadn't even noticed as I was pulled back to the dressing room.

I glanced back down at the book.

_That's the third secret Tawni Hart isn't the Hollywood Barbie like everyone thinks she is. She's screwed up. She cuts. Has since you joined the show. The others never noticed and her attitude was always this way when you were here so you never noticed. She's a hider. That's a different form of a keeper. They hide all their secrets, instead of everyone else's. They can lie. You may not know it but before this all started….she was just like you. Sunny and happy and kind to everything and everyone. Nice to know that's probably what you'll become in about a year. Right, Allison?_

I was in shock…again.

If she was just like me….Am I really going to end up like her?

I have to help her.

The pages of the book started flipping wildly as more words appeared.

_Sorry. Like I said. No meddling. You're not allowed to help her, Allison. She'll find out if you do._

This is freaky.

And Wrong.

I was all Sonny and happy not even a week ago and some book was telling me things and twisting me into a different person.

The line from that Harry Potter book comes to mind now….

"Don't trust things without brains where you can see them"

Or something like that.

This just gets worse and worse and I can't do anything to change it.

Chad's gonna die in the next 369 days and there's nothing I can do about it.

Speaking of him, I haven't even seen him since the incident.

Tawni's going to keep drinking and cutting and I can't help her get back on the right track.

My best friend is intentionally damaging herself and I can't stop it.

I'm worse than the book now.

I just know these things and I'm letting my own death prevent me from helping the people I love.

I'm much worse than the book.

I see these things happening.

And what do I do?

I stand here, clueless about how to change things without screwing the world up.

This has gone from the frying pan and into the fire….

Or should I say from the frying pan into the liar?

That's what most people in my life are.

Not that it's their fault.

That's what I am.

A big liar.

**AN- So there is the third chapter! I hope you liked it! REVIEW! I'm gonna do shout-outs in the next chapter! I don't feel like this chapter was as good as the others…but review anyway! I HART you guys!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Visit

**AN- Sorry It has been taking me forever to update! I am just SUPER BUSY! With six soccer practices a week, 1-3 soccer games a week depending on the schedule, acting class, play rehearsal, and on top of that, lots of algebra homework! But here I am, so I'll get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **My bathroom is purple! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…and I still own nothing

_Chapter 4: The Visit_

**Sonny's POV**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After learning Tawni's secret, I realized that if there is nothing I can do to help my friends at the moment, until I figure that out, I'm enjoying my time with them.

Which is why I walked thirty seven blocks to Chad's mansion in the pouring rain.

It's not like I care if I get sick or anything anymore.

Which is, again, why I walked thirty seven blocks in this shit.

Not to mention that all I was wearing was a dark red strapless mini dress and….yeah….that was it.

I was carrying my heels so they didn't count.

I was about to knock on Chad's door when I realized something.

_I'm an idiot! _

You know why?

If Chad's been avoiding me since the incident, why would he want to see me now?

I just decided to knock on the door anyway.

To my surprise, it was Chad's father who opened it, but he didn't know I knew who he was, if that makes any sense.

In the end I realized it was best to play dumb.

"Um…hi! Is Chad here?"

I asked nervously.

"No. Who are you?"

He demanded in a rough voice. I hadn't noticed before, but his hands were covered in blood. And if I looked behind him, I could see that it was trailing up the steps. _Oh God! Is Chad Okay?_

"I'm just a friend of Chad's sir."

I said slowly backing away from the door. I glanced towards the garage. It was open. And Chad's car wasn't in it. I got scared then. If this man beat his wife to death, and he wants to kill Chad, would he do something to me?

"Friend of Chad's, eh? Since he ain't here for me to teach, why don't I give YOU a lesson today?"

He was smirking triumphantly. I started to back away even more than I had before.

"No thank you! I was just checking in on Chad."

And with that, I started to run away. I thought I was going to get away when suddenly I was up on the man's back.

"Let me down! Help! Help! Get off of me!"

I started screaming at the top of my lungs and pounding on his back, but he was too strong.

"You can't get away from me, bitch. I think this lesson would best be taught upstairs."

He said smirking as he dragged me up. I still screeched and fought, but it was no use. He threw me down on the bloody bed and started trying to unzip the back of my dress. I screamed and kicked and cried, but again, it was no use. Soon enough, I was down to my skimpy black, lacy, underwear. For a minute, he moved a few feet away from me, undressing himself, so I used it as an opportunity to get away. I fled down the stairs shaking and crying, knowing what might happen to me if I didn't get away. I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked out the window. It was Chad. I ran out hoping he could help me. His dad was gaining on me now. Only about two feet behind me, and now had a belt in his hand.

"Chad! H-Help me!"

I cried trying to get away from his father. I held on to the door as much as I could while Chad's dad tried to pull me back in.

"Stop trying to get away you slut!"

He yelled at me, making me cry harder. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and made my escape. When Chad looked at me with his jaw dropped, I realized that I was still only in my underwear. And my head was gushing blood.

"What happened?"

He asked with concern.

"I-I came to visit you and h-he…."

I burst out into tears, thinking about it. And he was still probably inside. Waiting.

"Oh, look at what we have here. The slut's being saved by her little Chaddy. Isn't that nice?"

Chad and I looked at him in horror as he got closer and closer to me. Chad pulled me up to his chest.

"You won't be hurting her. Or anyone. You'll have to go through me."

Chad said in a low growl. I was worried he'd say something like that. That was when he took a step in front of me, and his father pulled out a gun. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. As he got ready to pull the trigger, I jumped in front of Chad.

"Move, bitch."

He bellowed angrily.

"No. I won't let you kill Chad."

I said in fear, not knowing whether I would be shot at or not.

"Fine. We're going to finish this later, Chad."

He said evilly, as if he knew something that I didn't as he retreated back to the house.

"Chad, you can't go back!"

I said, trying to hold back even more tears. He turned me to face him.

"I have to, Sonshine."

He said sadly.

"But, why? You just can't! What if he hurts you?"

I said, now letting my tears flow freely.

"Sonshine, If I don't, he can hurt you."

He said, his voice full of worry.

"Chad, I could live with that, but if he did something to you-"

I trailed of, thinking of what I'd probably do if he was killed. I knew the answer. I'd be dead, too.

"Sonshine…."

He whispered, not knowing how to respond. It was silent. I knew I had to tell him.

"You want to know why I can't let anything happen to you? Chad, I know you probably don't return the feeling, but I-I love you…."

I cried even harder, thinking my assumption was right. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. His soft lips were crashing against my own. He moved his hands down to my waist and pulled me even closer. I laid my hands around his neck and kissed back. Finally, we broke apart and he looked into my eyes. Once again, I was hypnotized. I gazed and saw little flecks of gold and green in the ocean of blue that I hadn't seen before. He leaned closer to me. We were just about to kiss again.

"I love you too, Sonshine."

He whispered. He was so close, that when he said it, I could feel his lips moving. He took my hand and led me to his car.

"We're going to get you home. Okay Sonshine?"

I just nodded. Soon enough, we were at my apartment.

"I'll walk you up."

Again, I just nodded. We walked into the lobby, ignoring the stares coming from all the other people. We rode up the elevator and in about a minute, we were on my floor. We walked in silence. Then, we were standing at my front door. I turned to face him.

"Chad, thanks. If you hadn't come back when you did, I don't know what I would have done."

I said, so glad that I had seen him.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help."

He said with a genuine smile. I leaned in to kiss him, but he didn't move.

"Sonny, I'll see you at the studio."

He did his signature wink and with that, he left. My brain was bombarded with millions of questions.

_Why did he retreat?_

_Does He REALLY love me?_

_What will happen to him when he gets home?_

That last one haunted me the most.

Here I sat, now safe in my apartment, and he had to face something horrible from his father.

What do I do here?

I did all I knew how to.

I waited.

And prayed that I'd see him alive and well the next day.

I knew I could see his number of days which was now 368, but what if that changes?

I guess I'll find out.

I fell into a dreamless sleep, not caring that I'd have more scratches the next day.

All I cared about was Chad.

**AN- Soooo that was the 4th**** chadpter! REVIEW! And btw- I know you're wondering where Sonny's mom is, well, let's just pretend she already moved back to Wisconsin and left Sonny alone! PLEASE REVIEW! I HART YOU ALL! And here's a cheer that I made up!**

**2-4-6-2**

**I know what you want to do!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**2-4-6-8**

**You know what I appreciate!**

**REVIEWS! **

**REVIEWS!**

**YAY! **


End file.
